


I've Only Heard Stories About You

by cece_sprays06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Miss Allison, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, everyone misses allison, who wouldnt miss allison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_sprays06/pseuds/cece_sprays06
Summary: Liam Dunbar never got to meet Allison Argent. He always wished he'd gotten the chance to; he kind of mourned her without even knowing her, like he mourned the chance he'd never get to know the women his alpha loved- his pack loved.Until the day his wish came true- but not in the way you'd think...or the one where Liam sees Allison's ghost and the story snowballs from there..(Inspired by lydiaandstiles on Instagram; you can find her edits under #alliamchronicles it's good you should check it out. it was discontinued but still really good.)





	1. part one: "Did you know that out of the two hundred people you see a day, two of them are ghosts?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Liam was shivering in eighty degree weather.
> 
> Also, the reason Liam's lunch ended up on the cafeteria floor. (Not as gross as that sounds I promise..)
> 
>  
> 
> Triggers: None :)

There it was again- that cold chill that swept around Liam Dunbar and climbed down his spine, causing his body to erupt in shivers. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it was the fifth time in the course of an hour, and Liam was not appreciating it. 

Okay maybe he was appreciating it a little- the room was eighty degrees, and climbing. Liam was working up a sweat just thinking about it.

Anyway, he couldn't really focus on it right now- not while he was focusing on the new girl. 

She had big brown eyes, long dark hair, and was probably one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She was also quite possibly one of the strangest, too. She paced around the classroom without a care, occasionally stopping by a desk and scoffing at the answers a student had written on the test. Why wasn't she taking the test? And why was everyone going about their day as if they hadn't seen her? Heard her? Shouldn't the teacher be telling her to take a seat or something? Shouldn't some of the students be at least a little offended at her comments? (That one to Tiffany Westfield was pretty harsh even though Liam did fight to keep a smirk off his face.) Would someone at least just look at her? Not near her- at her. It was like she was invisible or something. And it puzzled Liam to no end.

How could no one find this strange? Liam glanced across the room to where Mason sat, knowing that if anyone would be as intrigued by the girl's behavior it'd be him. Liam tried to catch his best friend's eye, but the human seemed pretty into his test. Speaking of, he better get to that..

Liam tried to ignore the strange girl as he focused on the paper before him- one worth twenty percent of his grade. He had just begun scribbling an answer when she was suddenly leaning over his desk, and he stopped writing as his heart stopped beating.

"Oh my God," she scoffed at his very pitiful excuse of an essay. "you should really invest in a dictionary- like half of the words on this paper are spelled completely wrong."

Liam glared at her, his blue eyes growing hard as they met her warm brown ones. At the point where she was just going to insult every one in the class he should've seen this coming, but Liam was not one to take things laying down. So he shot back, unlike the rest of his classmates. "Spelling isn't my strong suit." he muttered, half- defensively, half- heatedly. 

He was expecting some sort of snark back, or maybe even a laugh or smile or something. Or anything other than what she did say, all humor and carelessness gone from her face, replaced by downright shock and disbelief- as if Liam acknowledging her existence was the last thing she herself expected. He did not expect her almost shell- shocked and hopeful whisper of, "You can see me?" while the rest of the class looked at him in confusion, or as if he was crazy.

Liam was pretty much beyond confused at this point. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" he almost snapped, but it came out softly, almost as soft as the whispers among his classmates as they stared at him. 

Her eyes were haunted when she responded, and Liam was wrapped in the eerie cold chill once again. "Because I'm dead."

"""*"""

"Dude, are you sure you're alright?" Mason questioned his best friend for the fifth time as they headed into the cafeteria.

Liam thinks back to earlier when he saw some girl in his history classroom before she told him she was dead and then vanished. The worst part of all, the entire class heard and now Mason is worried about his mental health.

Liam's fine.... just hallucinating a girl he's never seen before in his life and also likes to criticize history essays.

.......He's fine.

"Yes, Mase- I'm fine." he replies to his friend, exasperation clear in his voice. "I'm just tired- that's all."

Mason squinted at the beta.

"For real!" Liam insisted. "I was just stressed about the test- I think I bombed it anyway. Just let it go."

Mason didn't look convinced, but he decided not to press it for now, and Liam was grateful.

After gathering a tray of a not so appealing pasta with a side of green mush Liam could only guess to be some kind of spinach, Liam payed the lunch lady, and turned to exit toward the dining area of the cafeteria- only a girl with long dark hair stood in his way, her back turned.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot and bouncing impatiently behind the girl, Liam waited for her to move. From across the cafeteria, Liam could see the pack sitting at a table, waving him over. Liam motioned to the motionless girl in front of him, as if telling them he really couldn't. They furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, glancing at one another with concern. Liam rolled his eyes. Would this girl go already?

"Excuse me." Liam managed to speak without too much annoyance dripping from his tone. The girl whipped around in shock, already confused about the events in the history classroom that morning. Could someone else see her now as well?

But it was only the exact same boy from this morning. Her heart leaped to her throat, and she glanced behind her, looking to see if he was speaking to someone else, but she knew he wasn't from the way his shockingly blue eyes bore deep into her brown ones.

She couldn't bring herself to respond to the boy- this boy who was the first person she's come across that can actually see her- and she stood witness to the change in his expression as he recognized her from earlier. Of course he did- not everyone says they're dead, and then vanishes from sight.

"You.." Liam mumbled, almost starstruck at the beautiful brunette in front of him, his tray dropping to the floor, and his lunch splattering all over the beige beneath their feet.

Before he could say anything else, or she could say anything else, Mason cleared his throat from behind him, making Liam start.

"Dude, what are you doing?" the beta's best friend asked in an amused but also slightly worried tone. Taking in his best friend's stricken expression, and the lunch decorating the tiles, he began to really worry about the sophomore. Liam spun around to face his friend, blue eyes wide and startled, like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-what?" he asked almost breathlessly. Mason furrowed his eyebrows, and motioned ahead with his tray.

"Dude, go, you're holding up the line." And Liam was indeed holding up the line, he noticed, as almost ten kids stood behind the human with slightly annoyed expressions. Mason frowned at the mess below them. "We'll just share mine.." he mumbled, resisting the urge to roll his deep brown orbs.

Liam spun around again to locate the girl who he thought to have caused the dilemma, only to find empty air where she once stood. His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes grew wider (if possible) in shock. She had disappeared again; in the five seconds it took for Liam to have his conversation with Mason, she had vanished into thin air.

The pair continued to where the pack sat, all the while Mason mumbling about Liam acting strange and Liam just, well, looking constipated with confusion.

The girl stood still, in her hidden form, watching the short little blue- eyed sophomore- the only person who had been able to see her since her death two years ago- communicate with her friends from her life back when she was a living and breathing human.

She had to talk to him. She needed someone to help her, and he was the only one who could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know no one reads these.... well I don't at least. But just hear (read?) me out, okay??
> 
> This is clearly my first work, and I encourage all comments of any kind shape or form- especially the mean ones. If you don't like something in my writing, please do tell me so I can improve upon it.  
> And if you like something, please do tell, because I assure you it will make my day!
> 
> Anyway, this is a multiple chapter work, and as for updates it will definitely vary in length because I am fickle in which I decide to write. It could be a day, or a month- never longer than two, and I guarantee no shorter than a day.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading- I hope you enjoy and comment!


	2. part two: the unfamiliar faces in your dreams are possibly the faces of the ghosts who stare at you while you sleep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reason Liam saw stars in the middle of the day.
> 
> Also, the Reason Liam will probably never calm down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love lacrosse scenes.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Liam flinched, snapping out of his daze as Coach blew his whistle so hard into Liam's ear, his face turned a bright crimson. 

"Dunbar! Get your head out of your ass, and GET ON THE FIELD!" 

Liam wondered just how much lung capacity his coach had,. The man must have ten sets of lungs in order to shout so much.

Scott jogged up next to Liam wearing his best concerned- alpha expression; he was very worried about his beta's behavior at the moment. First, the events in the the lunchroom, and now he's zoning out at practice. "Hey Liam, are you okay?"

Sputtering out an incredulous laugh, Liam replied in an unconvincing tone, "What? I'm fine! Where would you get the idea I'm not?"

Scott shot the beta a look, conveying that Liam's entire persona at the moment proved otherwise. 

Liam almost told him the whole story right then and there. He could feel it bubbling up in his chest, and what a relief it would be, to just let the whole thing out now. 

And would've too, until..

"DUNBAR, MCCALL! STOP TRADING SECRETS LIKE LITTLE SCHOOL GIRLS, AND PLAY LACROSSE!!!!"

Dammit Coach.

Liam didn't actually do too bad- they were scrimmaging, and Coach put all of the starters (Scott, Liam) against all of the benched players (Stiles and Greenburg) so it was safe to say Liam's team was in the lead. 

Ever since Liam was diagnosed with I.E.D., he has used lacrosse as an outlet- or an anger output, or something like that. It was his step-dad's idea- and it worked. It was a way for Liam to expel some of his anger in a safe way- well safer than punching a wall, or destroying a car. Now, since he has a better hold on his anger since he learned control as a werewolf, Liam found himself using it as a different kind of outlet. One for stress.

The more he played, the less he thought of the event in the classroom, and in the cafeteria. In fact, ten minutes into it Liam found himself forgetting about it completely.

When Scott passed the ball to him, Liam was in the zone. At that moment, it wasn't about his anger, or wolfing out, or even the strange girl in the school- it was all about getting that ball into that goal.

And he would've too, if she wasn't standing right in front of it.

He felt himself freeze up, much like when he used to have the hallucinations of the berserkers. He was stuck- unable to move, run, or even shout- as the girl moved as if about to speak to him.

...until he was slammed to the ground.

One second Liam's feet are planted in fear, gazing upon his newest hallucination, and the next he's flat on his back, wondering if the stars he's seeing are part of his imagination too.

The air left Liam's lungs in a millisecond, and he found himself struggling to fill them again. He's ghostly aware of Scott and Stiles's presence around him, saying something, but the only thing he's completely aware of is the girl leaning over him, a hand pressed over her mouth, eyes concerned and apologetic.

“Crap, is he okay? Did he hit his head?” He thinks it's Scott speaking, but he's more focused on the girl as she speaks at the same time.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” He's not sure which question he's answering. 

“Oh God, he's got a concussion. Make him count your fingers- isn't that what they do when someone gets a concussion? Do your wolfy powers fix those? Quick, Liam, count my fingers.” He's positive that's Stiles. 

“Oh, good. Um, so, I know I kind of freaked you out before, but-” He interrupts her, meeting her warm brown eyes.

“Who are you?” 

“Oh God, it's worse. He's got amnesia! Scott, what do we do?”

“My name is Allison.”

Allison. Allison Argent. Liam's heard stories about her, about what she meant to the pack, and all about her death- how she died saving her friends. Liam always wished he could've had the chance to meet her. If the girl in front of him really was Allison Argent, then fate has a funny way of delivering wishes. 

Allison plays with her lip between her teeth. “I-I need your help. Can we maybe talk later, when your alone?”

He nods his head, head swimming, and not completely positive this all isn't another crazy hallucination. She flashes him a blinding smile, and just like that, she's gone, leaving him more confused than before.

“Oh no oh God what happens now? How do you cure amnesia? Can you cure amnesia? Can-”

“Stiles, what are you going on about now?” Liam snaps. He hadn't even processed a single word coming out of the skinny human's mouth.

“HE'S CURED!!! THANK THE LORD!” Suddenly, he's being pulled up by his shoulders and facing his alpha and his alpha's crazy best friend. “Ugh, you can't kid around about that stuff Liam, I actually thought you had amnesia!” Liam suppressed a scoff, slowly making his way to his feet.

“Are you okay, Liam?” Scott asked the beta, hands hovering around him as a precaution. 

From across the field, he saw her, standing there, just watching. She gave him a hesitant smile that he couldn't help but return. The smile still on his face, feeling more relaxed than he'd been all day, he turned back to face his alpha. “Yeah, I'm good.” 

"""*"""

 

It had been a few days since “Allison” had spoken to Liam on the lacrosse field, and he really began to believe that the whole thing had been just a figment of his sleep- deprived imagination.

Until he almost had a heart attack at the sight of her perched peacefully on his bed. 

“Jesus!” The pile of clean laundry in his arms was now a lump on the carpet, and his back was pressed into the hard wooden door.

“Hey, Liam!” Her tone was calming and friendly, the exact opposite of Liam's emotions at the moment.

So he can see ghosts. Great- just great.

“Allison- what are you- how- how do you know where I live?” Out of the ten million questions running through his brain, this was the one that came out.

Allison smiled at him, almost apologetically. “Oh! Sorry, I've actually been coming here for a while, but in my other form.”

“Other form??”

“Yeah, I'm invisible to everyone, except you of course, but I have another form that makes me.. completely invisible? I don't know how to explain it. The form you can see I can grab things and talk and it's almost like I'm human. The other form, the one you can't see, is like your typical ghost stereotype- it's like I'm translucent or something. It's weird.” she explained, shifting her weight on the thick blue comforter, face slightly uncomfortable. Liam on the other hand, was intrigued.

“Can you walk through walls??”

Allison smiled softly at the sophomore. “Yeah, I can.”

“Whoa. What about dogs- can they see you? Is that why I can?”

“Um, no, they can't, I think that's a myth. I don't know why you can see me, Liam.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I've kind of been.. following you?” It was a statement, but she asked it like a question.

“Following me?!”

“Yeah, Liam, I had to make sure I could trust you, okay, I didn't want to tell you anything until I did a background check, just in case.”

'In case of what?!”

“I'm a cautious person, all right? I've been dead for two years now, and I haven't exactly met many nice people.”

Liam's mood softened quickly after that, all bewilderment and mild anger fading immediately. This girl was dead- of course she had some trust issues. 

“I'm sorry.” Allison's expression melted at Liam's apology.

“Aw, Liam, don't be. I shouldn't have been all creepy and suspicious, and I certainly shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that.” She only then realizes that she's sitting on his bed. “And this... sorry.”

Liam couldn't help but laugh a little. 

“You said that you met other people- are there more people like me? That can see.... ghosts?”

“No, they were other ghosts. They died many years before I did.”

“So when you die, there's no afterlife? You just become a ghost?” Something about that scared Liam more than just dying in general.

“Oh, no, I'm, it's hard to explain, I'm stuck in the.... in-between, I guess? It's where I'm dead, but I can't... move on. The ghosts I met- they can't move on, and it... it changes them. In a bad way.”

Liam's face must've been some kind of bewildered, because she continued.

“Which is kind of where you come in....” She bites her lip. “I- I need your help. To move on. I- I don't want to end up like them, and you're the only person I met who can see me, and-”

“Allison.” Liam was sitting next to her now. He had so much empathy now for the girl who scared him half to death the last couple of days- the girl who only wanted help. “Of course I will.”

Allison's head shot up, an indescribable expression on her face. “You will?” It was too good to be true.

“Of course, I'm sure that the pack can help too, and-”

“NO!” she shouts, then immediately lowers her voice. “No. You- you can't tell anyone about me, please Liam. Especially not Scott.”

“But-”

“Liam, please. Just trust me. I know I've given you absolutely no reason at all to, but please-”

“Okay, Alli- Allison, I won't.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

The two sit in a comfortable silence. 

“You know, you can call me Alli if you want. Actually, I kind of prefer it.”

“Okay, Alli it is.” He made a mental note. Alli not Allison.

The only thing that remained a mystery about the girl was how he could help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops that was crap
> 
> eh
> 
> yayyy double update!


	3. part three: ghostsingles.com is a dating site for ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reason Liam started locking his bathroom door.
> 
> Also, the Reason Liam should watch what he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "p" key on my la'p'to'p' has been sticking and it's really 'p'issing me off.

He couldn't help himself.

It was his favorite song..

You know you'd do the same thing.

“I sent you flowers but you said you didn't receive them!” His singing (very good, he'll have you know) was accompanied by a shampoo bottle microphone, some “sick” dance moves under the spray of water, and his “smoke-machine” or better known as the steam. 

“That girl is a real crowd pleaser!” Okay, he might be a little off-key.

“Small world, all her friends know of me!” Very off-key.

“Young bull livin like an old geezer- quick release the cash, watch it fall slowly!!” 

He'd probably die if anyone saw him right now, which was probably why things like this only ever occur in the privacy of his shower. 

Taking his en suite bathroom, and only-child status for granted, Liam continued his antics in complete solitude.

“Hey, Liam!”

Well almost complete solitude.

“AHHHH!” It was a miracle he didn't slip in the gathering soap suds.

Perched on the toilet seat, Allison smiled, amused at the sight of Liam peeking his soap covered head out from behind the shower curtain, a slightly stricken look on his face.

“Alli?! What are doing in here???”

“The door was open.” she explained innocently, and Liam made a mental note to start locking it.

“Listen, I think I have a lead.” He could hear the excitement in her voice.

“And it couldn't wait until I was out of the shower?” 

“Of course not.” she replies dismissively, and he rolls his eyes.

“Well, what do you have, and can you pass me the towel you not-so- kindly tossed on to the floor?”

Allison wrinkles her nose as she retrieves the soggy, foul- smelling rag Liam calls a towel, then hands it to the boy. “You should definitely wash that. Or at least hang it up so it dries.” she advises. 

“Yeah, thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Now really, did you find anything that will help you 'move on?'”  
“I did.” She bites her lip, twiddling her thumbs. 

“And?”

“And, well, we're gonna need to take a little trip..”

“Please don't tell me it's in Mexico..”

“What, no!”

“Can you pass me those pants? And where is it? It can't be worse than Mexico.”

Allison tosses the pair of gray sweats over the shower at the sophomore. “What was wrong with Mexico- Scott loves Mexican.”

“Oh nothing really, besides everything- can you hand me that shirt?- now stop stalling. Where do we need to go?”

“The nemeton.” 

Liam, now standing in front of the mirror with a comb, raised an eyebrow at the ghost. “The nemeton? You mean that 'invisible' tree stump that 'can only be seen when it wants to be seen?' That nemeton?”

Allison rolled her brown orbs at the beta, smoothing down a lock of his hair sticking up in the back. “Yes, that nemeton- the nemeton that Scott, Stiles, and I are all connected to.”

“You're what?!” Liam bats away her hand. 

“They didn't tell you?!” Liam spins around to face her, still annoyed that the dead girl was taller than him. 

“Tell me what?” 

“Well in order to save our parents from being sacrificed, Stiles, Scott and I had to.... sacrifice ourselves.” Liam's wide blue eyes became even wider. “Now, we're connected to it. So maybe that's what's keeping me here, maybe that's why I can't move on.”

Liam considered her words, and nodded. “Makes sense. So what do we do?”

Allison smiles.“I said I found a lead, not a solution.” Liam makes a face, making her grin. “But it's closer than I've been in a while, and I think it's worth following.”

Liam nods slowly. “Okay, when do we go?”

"""*"""

 

“You basically dated his roommate. Do you realize how wrong that is?” 

They'd been searching for a while by then, but the tree wanted to be hidden, even with Liam's wolf eyes and Allison's, well, dead eyes, it just wasn't in the mood to be found. All the while, they'd been enlightening one another with tales of each other's absence. 

Allison laughed, punching Liam on the shoulder. “I did not- I liked Isaac, and he just happened to live in the same house as my ex-boyfriend.”

“Said every girl in that situation ever.”

“Okay, says the boy with- what's your girlfriend's name again? Oh, that's right, you don't have one.” 

Liam scoffs, eyes amused. “I could be gay!”

“Not dressed like that, you're not.” Allison's index finger points at his wardrobe for emphasis. 

“Whatever, at least I didn't date my ex's friend.”

“And who have you dated? Name please, who's the lucky girl who stole Liam Dunbar's heart?”

“Hayden Romero.” he mumbles absently, and immediately after realizes his mistake He really should watch what he says...

“Ohhhhhhh, who's Hayden? Is she cute? Is she in your class?”

“No, no, no, I didn't say 'Hayden Romero'- I said... 'No one ever...o..?'” He winces.

“Wow, even if that was believable, I don't believe you. Now spill- I want to know everything you know about this girl.” she teases.

“She's just a girl in my class, nothing more.” he shrugs.

“Oh, no, I want everything- hair color, eye color, best friend, dog's name, email password, address to hunt her down if she hurts you, favorite music type- everything!”

Liam rolls his eyes, and in doing so, he sees a flicker of something.. “I think I found it.”

“Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!”

“No, Alli, I think I found it, look!” 

Allison followed the line of his index finger to where sat the giant stump. 

“I am so grilling you on that girl after this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Liam- minus the en suite bathroom thing, and minus the only-child thing.
> 
> But singing terribly in the shower? That's me.
> 
> More updates to be written, half-assed revised, and posted.
> 
> BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!


	4. part four: there could be a ghost aggresively breakdancing by your bedside and you'd have no idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reason Liam found out he and Allison were more alike then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemeton information provided by Teenwolfwikia.com

Power. That's what Allison's sacrifice gave it, and that's what she shared with it- power. And she was always afraid of power.

Every time she'd come near it, she'd be filled with a surge of power in her abdomen, but it also exhibited a strong buzz of it, almost like vibrations, as if her presence was the very thing that gave it life, and it was welcoming her back to it, like a long lost daughter.

But she hated the damn thing.

Liam had never been to the nemeton, but if he had to picture it in his mind, it would be grand, and sparkling, and well, magical. He was wrong- the sight that greeted him was a large, dead-looking stump. The only magic the thing possessed was a deep buzzing vibration that made him sick to his stomach.

Allison was quiet as she approached, fixing the stump with a menacing glare as she did so. Liam trailed behind her, growing pale as the vibrating increased. He felt like he was going to throw up.

“My dad once said that a nemeton was a sacred place used by druids for various rituals.” Liam turns his head sharply to Allison's abrupt confession. Her gaze is distant, and she's no doubt flashing back to Jennifer Blake, and the chaos of that year. 

“He said that druids picked a large, older tree in a grove to represent the center of the world.” Her tone was almost sadistic, or wistful as she spoke. “Many believed that cutting down or harming the... 'world tree' would bring 'death and destruction of all kinds' to surrounding villages.” Her smile is almost bitter.

Liam nodded slightly. He's vaguely aware of everything the pack went through before he came along, one of which being Allison's death, for that matter; the pack rarely talked about anything before his time. 

“Well, the tree was cut down. Sometime in the late 1940s, I think.” she trailed off.

“Deaton told me that it's like a magnet that draws supernatural creatures here, like a beacon.” Liam wasn't sure why he decided to speak. Allison nodded at his statement nonetheless. 

“He's right. It remained powerless for years, though, until Derek, well..” She wasn't sure how much the pack had been willing to tell the youngest beta.

Liam nodded. “Paige. I know.” he explains quietly. 

“Anyway, that unintentional sacrifice was enough to give it power again, and then the things happened with Jennifer, and our parents, and then Scott, Stiles and I gave it even more power after our sacrifice. It's broadcasting full power now.” she supplies. Liam nodded, making the connection of the full power to the nogitsune and deadpool, frowning. 

“So where do we begin?” Liam didn't like the guilty and pained expression on Allison's usual caring and confident face. 

The ghost smiled at the beta before replying. “Down under.” She then proceeded to search for the entrance that was unknown to Liam. 

“Down under?” he was puzzled. “Is that some kind of ghost joke I don't understand?”

With a loud snap and scratch of wood and stone, a passage was opened, revealing a long ladder that lead down under the ground. Oh.

“Well come on!” Allison was already halfway down. Liam peered down the dark entrance uneasily. The place was buzzing with energy, and it clenched his stomach in a vise-like grip. He didn't want to go down there. But he promised Allison he'd help her, and if getting a little stomachache was the price to pay, he'd live with it. 

Swallowing thickly, Liam followed the girl down, growing sicker with every inch. By the time he reached the bottom, he was sweating profusely, and his vision was darkening. Not that either teen could tell- the cellar they'd ended up in was completely black, submerging the two in darkness. 

“Well this is great. Where exactly are we, anyway?” the beta questioned the elder teen as she flicked on several gas lamps. Something told Liam she'd been down here on several occasions. 

“It's a root cellar.” she answered. “It's where Jennifer held our parents hostage.”

“Root cellar? But there's no- oh, because we're near the roots, okay, wow.” 

Allison grinned at the wolf, and in the light of the space, she noticed his appearance. “Oh my God, Liam are you alright? You're really pale.” 

Liam closed his eyes at the feeling of her cool palm (her hands were always cold.) against his forehead, welcoming the sisterly gesture. “You know for someone trying to enter the afterlife, taking the Lord's name in vain is probably a bad idea.”

Allison shot him a look. “Don't even try it- remember, I've known Stiles Stilinski longer than you have, and diversionary tactics are something I'm overly familiar with.” Her expression immediately melted back to concern when Liam shivered. “What's wrong? Is it the nemeton? Is it making you sick? Because we can leave- I don't want you to do this if it's hurting you.”

Liam gently pushed her hand away and tried to stand up as straight as he could. “No, Alli, I'm fine- I just don't like tight spaces, that's all.” 

His lie was believable in the small space, but Allison still gave him a wary glance. She didn't press the issue though. Liam wondered briefly if this is what it was like to have an older sibling who cared about your well-being.

Allison immediately approached a shelf along the wall that definitely looked new and out of place among the old wood walls of the cellar, almost as if Allison herself had put it up, and now that Liam was really looking at it, he was aware that it probably was. 

Allison spun to face the sophomore, a small wooden box in hand. When Liam reached out to it, Allison immediately pulled it back. “Don't- it's covered in mountain ash.” she warns.

“You're not vulnerable to mountain ash?” Liam ponders. 

“No, I guess it's only harmful to living supernatural creatures.” she answers, frowning at the box.

“So what's in the box?” Liam asks, and the ghost smiles faintly.

“I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out for a while now. I can't open it- that's kind of why I need you.” she explains. Liam frowns.

“Me? I can't even touch it, how am I going to open it?” he asks incredulously. 

“Do you see these?” She displayed five indentations on the wood surface. The beta nods. “They're like keyholes, but for claws.”

“So claws are the keys?” He smiles at Allison's nod. “Well good thing I've got a set of those.” At that statement, he flicks out said claws, displaying them to the ghost.

“No, they won't work. You can't open a lock with any key- you need a specific one. And in this case, you need the claws of a Hale.”

“Oh, well, slight problem- Derek left and Peter's in Eichen House.” Allison frowns. That's a problem. “But we still have Malia- she's Peter's daughter.”

“Great, so we'll just-” Liam continues over her.

“And she's Stiles's werecoyote girlfriend who lived in the woods for eight years and wouldn't dare do such a thing, especially if we have to ask her to keep it a secret. Malia doesn't do secrets- not since the pack kept one about her being adopted.” Liam shifts from foot to foot, frowning. 

“So I guess we're asking Peter.” she shrugs.

“Wha- no way! He tried to kill Scott- twice!” Liam protests. 

“Yes, and he's in Eichen House, which is close to here, and also away from the pack- he won't need to keep this a secret.” she reasons. Liam frowns.

“But what about Scott?” Liam mumbles. He didn't like keeping all of this from his alpha, and something told him that this was crossing a line. 

“What about him? Scott doesn't have to know a thing. We'll be in and out.” 

“But-”

“Liam, it's going to be okay. We just get Peter to open it, and then that's that. No one needs to know, and it's completely safe.” He could tell she was getting a little impatient at his uneasiness. Besides, it was definitely not completely safe- nothing in Eichen House was. 

“I don't know. Scott said-”

“Scott doesn't have to know! Stop worrying about Scott! I'm telling you, all we have to do is get Peter to open the stupid box, and we'll finally know what's in it after two years of trying with no success!” she explodes. Liam flinches at the shout, the whole thing a flashback to his many anger episodes. The guilty look of mortification on her face after was identical to one he wore, too. An eerie silence engulfed them for several moments. 

“I'm sorry, Liam, I-” her voice trembled, like his did. 

“It's okay. It's fine.” Liam was quick to stop the apologies; they never made anyone feel any better. 

“This is why I need to know. I need to move on, I'm already becoming like them.” she whispers, the 'them' not needed to be elaborated on. 

Liam nods rapidly. “I know. We will. Come on, let's go back to my house, and we'll figure everything out, okay?” he promises, and she smiles warily at him.

“Okay.”

“Now let's go, this is getting way to 'Fault in Our Stars' for my liking.”

The laugh Allison rewarded his lame attempt at a joke with made all of the tension drain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have mixed feelings about the fault in our stars.


	5. part five: ghost hunters do it with the lights off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reason the pack became suspicious.
> 
> Also, the Reason Liam will never visit Eichen house again.

Liam's bedroom door slammed shut, and his books scattered off the bed as he leaped ten feet into the air. He turned his gaze to the figure lounging, practically stewing in resigned anger, against the wooden frame.

"Mason, dude- what are doing here, it's like one in the morn-"

"You know, when you told me you were werewolf, I thought we agreed we were done with the secrets." His best friend's tone was forcibly calm and even, staring down the beta like a parent admonishing a disobedient child.

Liam swallowed, not meeting the human's gaze. "I-I'm not."

Mason was disappointed. "And there was some mention of 'no more lying' as well, but looks like you broke that one too." Shaking his head, he turned to leave.

"Mason, wait!" Liam called after his best friend, cursing before rushing after him. "Mason, I want to tell you. I really do."

Mason paused in the middle of the hall, back still facing the other sophomore. "But?" he pressed.

"But... I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." he mumbled.

Mason rolled his dark brown orbs before turning to face the beta. "Does Scott know?"

"No." Liam admitted, biting his lip. Mason's eyebrows raised a fraction.

"Is it supernatural related?" he wondered.

Liam contemplated the question. "Kind of." he decided. It wasn't the supernatural the pack dealt with, but ghosts are supernatural. Mason set his jaw.

"Are you.. are you in trouble?" he breathed hesitantly.

"No." he promised. Mason shot him a look. "I'm not- I swear."

"But if you were.." Mason warned. Liam nodded, blue eyes darting around the darkened hallway, the only light illuminating the two from his open bedroom door.

"I'd tell you, or Scott." he promises. "But I'm not, and I won't be. I'm doing someone a favor-"

"-that sounds pretty sketchy, Li-"

"I'm doing someone a favor-" Liam repeats, "-and I'll tell you everything after, all right?"

Mason purses his lips. "Liam, are you sure everything is alright? You've been acting like this since the history test three weeks ago."

"Everything is fine." he reassures.

"Fine- but you should tell Scott that. He's worried." Mason advises. "You know he's not going to leave you alone until you give him a reason to."

"I know." he frowns. "I'll come up with something- Mason... just... stop worrying. I'm fine."

When Liam returned to his room, he found Allison frowning on his bed.

"Gah! I'm never going to get used to that." he muttered, one hand on his heart.

"Is this getting too complicated?" she asks.

"Why does this sound like the beginning of the ghost version of a breakup talk?" he jokes. Allison doesn't look amused.

"Is it?" she deadpans. Liam sighs, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I don't know." he admits.

"You know I'm not forcing you to do this- if you ever want to-"

"I don't."

Allison exhales, shaking her head. "I'm just saying if you do- I understand. All of it stops." she states seriously. "Just know that... just know.." She pauses, searching for the right words. "What I'm trying to say is.. Don't be afraid to tell me if you want to stop, okay? You don't owe me anything- I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, especially if it's causing problems with your pack, okay?"

"Alli, I want to do this." he insists. Allison smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Just promise me you will, Liam, please?" She needed to hear him say it.

"I promise." He was promising a lot lately.

"So with that in mind, are you sure you're okay with the plan tomorrow?" Allison shoots a quick look at the sophomore's body language. He was unusually tense.

"Yeah," He frowns at the thought of Eichen House, and seeing Peter Hale. "I'm good."

Allison levels him with a disbelieving eye narrow, but doesn't comment on Liam's lie. "Okay... great. Now lets go over your part." When Liam lets out an exaggerated groan, Allison has to fight to keep the smile off her face. "Don't give me that attitude- just give me the facts."

"You know, you never explained how exactly I'll be getting to Eichen- you know I don't have my license yet." the beta complains, diverging from the real topic at hand. He honestly has no idea what his part is besides trying to get creepy uncle Peter to stick his claws into an evil wooden box. He may have been daydreaming about no one in particular while Allison ran through the details of their little escapade- this no one in particular may have thick dark curls and a fetish (hopefully) involving sticking pink bubblegum to boys' pants.

"Well I already explained that I'm taking you there-" Allison sighed, only to be interrupted by the boy.

"-But won't that look weird?? A car driving by itself?"

"Again- if you had listened, you'd know we're not taking a car." she mildly scolds the sophomore with a fond eye roll.

The beta was puzzled. "Then how are we getting there? Eichen is like thirty bajilion miles from here-"

"-It's not... thirty bajilion isn't even a number, Liam-"

"-and I don't want to run! Werewolf speed or not, I don't think-" Allison made a more valiant effort at shutting the kid up.

"Liam, oh my God, stop worrying. I'm teleporting us there." she tries to soothe the younger boy, only to have the opposite affect as his large blue eyes grew impossibly wide with every word.

"Oh my God that's so cool." he shrieks, making Allison flinch. "You're like the ghost version of Spiderman!"

Allison laughs. "Spiderman doesn't even teleport."

"Well, he could- with the webs, he could-"

"You are so full of shit." she interrupts, fondly shaking her head at the younger boy.

"You know you love me." he replies with a cheeky grin, one that has her shoving him off the bed. 

"Get some sleep, you dork. Big day tomorrow.."

Big day indeed.

 

"""*"""

Liam frowned at his ringing phone, the screen lit, revealing the name "Scott" for the fifth time that morning. Regretfully, the beta hit ignore.

Allison glanced at the beta, a look of apprehension written clear on her face. The sophomore returned the look with a guilty one of his own.

Neither ghost nor werewolf spoke a word as they peered at the dark looming building in front of them, the eerie disposition sending an unpleasant wave of unease settling in their stomachs. The question remained unspoken- Was this really a good idea?

Liam fingers the small wooden box, the smooth surface steeling his nerves, and he bravely entered the iron wrought gates. He could sense Allison following him, somewhat timidly, and he wanted so badly to quench the ghost's nerves, but they both agreed any interaction between the two when other eyewitnesses were around would get Liam tossed into the mental institute as a patient.

I could turn around right now- I could still back out.

I could back out- teleport us right out of here right now- we don't have to do this.

 

"Name?" the nurse tired nurse broke the two's thoughts.

"Peter Hale."

And that was it. There was no backing out now.

........................

Liam was unfamiliar with the mental asylum, but judging by looks alone, he was not a fan. The floors and walls were an unappealing beige, dirty and grimy, and the farther they were lead into the place, the dimmer and eerier it became.

Liam wasn't surprised to find that they stuck Peter in solitary confinement. But he was surprised to see the state in which the former alpha was in.

Much like the building itself, Peter was grimy, filthy, and generally unkempt in a way that suggested he'd been all but abandoned since he entered the premises. But it was the man's once cunning blue eyes, now filled with insanity and what could only be fear that scared Liam the most.

Allison seemed to also be completely dumbstruck at the older man's appearance, swallowing whatever the ghost form of vile would be from the back of her throat. She and the beta shared a look, both uneasy and pale.

The guard left the boy and the ghost alone, the door shut tightly behind them, and Liam didn't think it was a smart idea to leave a fifteen year old boy alone with a convicted crazy man twice his size, but Eichen seems to always do whatever it pleases.

Something tells him if he dies in here, Eichen will somehow not be responsible.

Peter Hale was motionless on a small cot in a corner of the room, eyes staring at the ceiling, unblinking.

Allison pursed her lips before turning to the sophomore.

"Maybe this was a mistake. We should go."

Liam nodded in agreement- everything about this place was making his wolf senses go haywire.

As the two made to exit, a voice spoke out, rusty with misuse, and yet just as sardonic and charming as ever, managing to freeze the two in their act.

"Well well well. If it isn't Scott's precious beta, and his little ghost friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do ghosts like their eggs?
> 
> Terra- fried!
> 
> hahahahahhahahahahaha ill stop now..
> 
> (ps. that was for you, kkharp07 )


End file.
